I See You
by Tuppence
Summary: a short Ryo/Ruki fic. er...might be fluff. i dunno. Just about those two thinking about how they had met...before the digimon match.


I See You  
  
Disclaimer: you will never guess what? I don't own Digimon. Seriously, I don't. Honest. A/N: er.will you please review.after you read it. I really need help.a.k.a. advice.  
  
The Start Of The Story  
  
Rain was pelting down harshly outside, but she felt warm inside what had used to be Guilmon's hide out.  
  
Her mind drifted to another such day, long ago. She had been no more than.was it six? Yes, she had been but six, sitting alone on a swing in the park. Crying would have been more accurate.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She ignored the cold, wet drops of water, drowning herself in her tears. Her Papa and Mummy had been shouting again, and ignored her again. It scared her. She had nightmares about being totally forgotten by everyone. That was horrible!  
  
That was why she was going to be famous when she grew up.  
  
A few moments later, she realised that a boy was staring at her. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, but her voice was warm, and not icy.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, walking cautiously towards her.  
  
'He is not very smart,' thought the little lavender-eyed girl, but she didn't hold it against him.  
  
"Because I'm sad." She replied.  
  
"Oh." Said the blue-eyed boy. He sat in the swing next to the girl.  
  
"You're very pretty so why are you sad?" he liked the girl, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
"I'm not pretty. I'm sad because my parents have forgotten me." Tears began falling down her flushed, soft cheeks again.  
  
"I think you're pretty. Why would your parents forget you?" he was confused by her.  
  
"Because my Papa says that he is tired of looking after me and my mummy for nothing, and my Mummy says that it wasn't her fault she had me. She says that she should've gotten an a-bor-shunne. They don' t like me." She looked innocently at the boy next to her, ignorant of what a deep impact she had made on him.  
  
"What is your name?" he looked surprised, because he had already forgotten that they didn't even know each other's names.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama. What is yours?"  
  
"Ruki Makino, but Grandma says that it will soon be Rika Nonaka. But I don't know why."  
  
"What shall I call you?" he was wearing a confused expression.  
  
"Whatever you like. You can even think of a nickname for me." He looked thoughtfully at her, her hair reminding him of pumpkins.  
  
"How about Pumpkin?" she smiled at him, beamed was more like it, and he felt not for the first, or the last, time, a twinge in his heart for the girl.  
  
"That would be cool. Which school do you go to?"  
  
"St. Paul's School for Boys."  
  
"St. Mary's School for girls." Both schools were private, expensive and catholic.  
  
"You'll never forget me, will you?" She asked him, sweetly and innocently.  
  
"NO!" He looked scandalised. "Will you forget me?" He looked worriedly into her eyes.  
  
"No, silly. Why should I?" she giggled, before making a play date for the next day.  
  
They promised to never leave each other, but a year later, Ryo Akiyama left the country.  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
She sighed, leaning her back against the wall. He had deserted her, just like her father, but she couldn't blame him. It hadn't been his fault.  
  
Unknown to her, he had been thinking about the same thing, on his way for the Tamers' Meeting.  
  
He could never stop feeling guilty for deserting her, and no matter what she did, she never seemed to get rid of her innocence, which he saw every time he looked in her eyes.  
  
Well, he was going to make it up to her, and woes betide anyone who tried to hurt her intentionally.  
  
He reached the meeting place and found only Rika there.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin." She looked up, surprised, but she couldn't be bothered to keep up the ice-queen façade today.  
  
"Hi." She felt awkward. What was she supposed to say?  
  
"You'll never change your hair colour, will you? Or wear coloured contacts?" he looked anxiously at her; identical to the face he had shown her when asking her if she would ever forget him.  
  
"No. Why should I?" she was confused.  
  
"No reason." A smile was curving his mouth.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Curiosity got the better of her. Her voice was warm, not icy, like it usually was.  
  
"Oh, I remembered how we used to play Hide And Seek." He was grinning by now.  
  
"And I used to always say, 'I See You' and you used to come out."  
  
"And you never had really seen me. You had just tricked me." This was too much for them as they both burst out laughing. He was holding her right arm, sitting next to her and she was leaning against him, when all of the others arrived.  
  
"Hey Ryo, dude, what are you doing touching that thing?" That was Kazu speaking of course.  
  
"N-n-nothing." Ryo gasped for air.  
  
"Just proves how much better girls are than boys." Rika tried to hide her own deep breathing.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"A fungus would be better if it was compared to you." This was almost a tradition, and both knew that they were joking.  
  
"Rika Nonaka, How dare you insult the Legendary Tamer?" Ryo and Rika both ignored Kazu.  
  
"Was that a joke?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"I don't like jokes."  
  
"I don't like you." they both stuck their tongues out at each other.  
  
It would have been a stale mate if Ryo hadn't leaned over and touched her tongue with his. She backed away almost immediately, wide-eyed and innocent. She looked almost as surprised as he did. But a moment later, she was laughing. "Ok, so on with the meeting, finally." Takato muttered, after they had both finally calmed down.  
  
Rika and Ryo were still leaning on each other.  
  
Rika suddenly moved her hand onto Ryo's, smiling sheepishly, and they both knew, with that one touch, that no matter what, they would always be together.  
  
They walked out of the meeting together, having paid no attention to anyone else but themselves.  
  
Ryo walked down the familiar roads, to her house, his hand still held by Rika.  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I abandoned you."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't."  
  
About four hours later they finally reached Rika's home.  
  
"So see you same time same place, Wildcat, okay?"  
  
"Sure, whatever, Akiyama, just remember. I always beat you and I always will." 


End file.
